I'll let you feel pain
by Alscherin
Summary: Yoshiki and Satoshi woke up that day, remembering the time they spent in Heavenly Host Elementary... The same day they performed the charm was repeated, leaving them both to stop their friends from doing the charm again. What will happen if Yoshiki forcefully takes the paper Sachiko doll away from Ayumi, because of the futile attempt to stop them with words? (May contain spoilers)
1. Fear of the Occult

A/N: Hello~ This is my first fanfiction so please be easy on me! XD This didn't really come out the way I wanted but...let's continue on with the story~

Disclaimer: I don't own corpse party, It belongs the respectful owners!

* * *

Yoshiki sighed. He felt sick, depressed, and after seeing Satoshi in class today...Yoshiki can tell that he was feeling the same.

Being asked by Ayumi to pick up some supplies for the class' cafe, he walked down the hall finding his way to the laboratory. He paused in front of the door, reminiscing the time in the laboratory at Heavenly host which that morning he woke up to the terror of remembering all the times they had been there, but Yoshiki was determined to make sure they don't go back in this time...no matter what. Even if it broke their friendship.

After standing at the door for a minute, as he reluctantly took his hand over towards the door to open it, Satoshi came over and opened it up for him instead, noticing Yoshiki's trouble.

"Are you okay, Yoshiki?"

"Oh, Satoshi! yeah...I'm okay."

Given a surprised look with the sudden help from Satoshi, they walked into the classroom that was being used for props at the time. Yoshiki stood in front of one of the tables searching its contents and finding what he was unwillingly sent here for. He stood up, when one of the kids dropped something flammable onto the floor making its way up to the anatomical model that had been there, engulfing it in flames, with Yoshiki noticing with wide eyes...

"Glk..." Yoshiki had put his hand over his mouth, stopping himself from throwing up as he remembered the time when he was burnt to death saving Ayumi from that _monster_... He could still feel the pain and fear from then.

"Hey, Yoshiki! Are you sure you're alright?!" Satoshi put his hand on Yoshikis shoulder, looking at him worryingly.

"Ugh...I'm okay." And with that, he walked out of the room leaving Satoshi behind, making his way back to the classroom to drop off the things he was sent for, so that they can start up cafe. Before he went back to the classroom, he made a trip to the washroom, as the fear that grasped him earlier had caught up to him once again, overpowering his senses with nausea, urging him to give the contents to the toilet.

* * *

The day passed by, making its way to dawn...

" *Sigh* Not much of a class rep if I can't even hold everyone together long enough to clean up after ourselves." Ayumi remarked during the conversation between friends after most of the class ran away from cleanup.

"Though you did manage to keep Kishinuma here, surprisingly." Naomi joked.

"Oh, Shut up! I'm not really in the mood today for you guys to make fun of me like this!" Yoshiki surprisingly said louder and harsher than intended.

"Ah...sorry Kishinuma...Well, you are sick, so I can imagine why you are so grumpy."

At that moment Satoshi came over and and put his hand on Yoshikis shoulder and using the other gesturing to get out of the classroom for a moment.

"Guys we'll be back in a minute." Satoshi said.

He closed the door behind him, opening his mouth to say something but closes it, looking downwards.

Yoshiki noticed how pale he was and took the chance to say something since Satoshi didn't look like he was going to strike up the conversation that he pulled Yoshiki out of the class for.

"Er...It's about Heavenly Host...Isn't it?" Yoshiki said, forcing the words to come out, even though he didn't want to breach the subject.

"Yeah..." Satoshi replied.

"Since you remember too...I was hoping you would help me talk them out of doing the charm!" Satoshi said looking up into Yoshikis eyes confidently.

"Satoshi, Of course I am! I don't want to go back into that hell hole and watch everyone die again..."

Satoshi nodded at Yoshikis response.

"We should get back and help the others clean up."

"Okay."

They walked back in the classroom and started cleaning up. Everyone was having a great time, but worry still struck the hearts of the two boys. Before long, they realized that Ayumi had told her ghost stories and pulled out the paper for the Sachiko Ever after charm. Before Ayumi got to explain how to do the charm, Satoshi yelled out.

"No! Don't do this!" Everyone paused and stared at Satoshi.

"Seriously, don't do this! It's dangerous! Our lives are on the line!" Satoshi yelled again.

"Pff...hahaha!" Ayumi laughed.

"Hmph. Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?" Morishige said.

Mayu and Seiko started giggling.

"Look, I'm not joking! I'm dead serious here!" Satoshi desperately said to the others.

"_Ahh...Satoshi is saying the same thing as last time...this is going to go anywhere good! I have to say something...!" _Yoshiki thought to himself realizing how this is going to turn out if he lets this go on any longer.

"Don't worry, Mochida! This isn't my usual creepy fare." Ayumi tried to reassure Satoshi.

"Please, I'm begging you, stop this! Don't go through with it! Why wont anyone listen to me?!" Satoshi stood there in frozen, unable to think of what to do.

Ayumi gave up on Satoshi and started giving out the instruction, everyone had put there hands on the paper and where going to start chanting in there heads. Yoshiki had to act NOW.

"Everyone...seriously, STOP IT!" Yoshiki snapped.

Everyone stopped and stared at him for a moment, shocked. They didnt expect Yoshiki to do the same thing as Satoshi.

"Oh not you too, Kishinuma!" Ayumi said displeased with the situation.

"DO NOT DO THIS! It's a time loop! Don't any of you remember this?! This DOESN'T end well, we are going to die! Don't you realize anything?!"

"KISHINUMA!" Ayumi yelled furiously.

"I knew something like this was going to happen! After I saw you in the store last night, you went and told Satoshi and made a plan to ruin this, didn't you?! This is Mayus last day! I won't let it be ruined by you!"

Yoshiki flinched. He couldn't take it, nobody is going to listen. He decided that he would not let them do this no matter what...so he grabbed the paper doll.

"Think of it any way you want, Shinozaki! But I won't let you do this!" He ran out of the room with the paper Sachiko doll.

"DAMMIT KISHINUMA, YOU ASS!" Ayumi yelled at the fleeing Yoshiki. She turned around to a tearful Mayu and apologized.

"Sorry...Mayu. I didn't think anyone would do something like this..."

Satoshi turned to everyone after having been shocked at what Yoshiki had done that he wouldn't have thought of doing himself.

"Mayu, I'm really sorry about this...but Yoshiki is right, he means well...but even if this ruins your last day we can't do that charm again." Satoshi said calmly and apologetically.

"I-It's fine...i'm sure you have a good reason for this!" Mayu said with her easily forgiving nature.

"What do you mean again?! I don't get how this-!" Ayumi got cut off by a sudden earth quake.

Everyone started screaming and Ms. Yui telling them to get under the desks when Satoshi heard a scream that came from Yoshiki.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" An agonizing scream could be heard from somewhere out of the classroom. It had reached ears of his classmates, but most of them didn't do anything but hide under their desks.

Satoshi had realized something was _very _wrong at that moment.

"No way...don't tell me-!" Satoshi bolted out of the classroom and started heading towards the sound of Yoshikis scream. His classmates and his teacher were yelling at him to come back, but he went anyways hearing another pair of feet running behind him...Naomi had decided to follow Satoshi to Yoshiki too.

* * *

_ If people like it, I will continue it. :3 Hope everyone who read it all enjoyed it~~~


	2. Unavoidable Tragedy

Hehe...this didn't come out as you guys thought, eh? Fufu! I should probably say this is probably going to have some spoilers from things like book of shadows and stuff...but there isnt in this chapter but i'm just warning you... once I figure out how to edit the stories and summaries on here, and i'll change the warnings of spoilers and stuff...

Anyways! Thanks for the reviews guys! :D I never thought I would actually get any XD but thank you guys so much for reading :3

* * *

"Hey, Satoshi!" Naomi yelled, but Satoshi ignored her. His attention was too focused on finding Yoshiki.

"Hey, Satoshi! Wait-!" Naomi fell over from the quake but Satoshi kept running even while tripping on his feet.

"_Yoshiki! Where are you?! Don't tell me- no that's impossible! No this can't happen...but why is there an earth quake going on like before, when we didnt perform it this time!? Yoshiki...please..." _Satoshi kept thinking to himself over and over again.

While searching frantically for Yoshiki, tears were starting to form in his eyes. Satoshi was checking every single room he could get into, even falling over a couple of times. That's when he found himself in front of a locked storage room. A minute before he got there, the earth quake had already passed...leaving him in cold sweat as he approached the room. _Click._ He heard the door unlock itself.

Satoshi slowly walked over towards the door breathing heavily...as he touched the door knob, he felt shivers go up his spine. When he opened the door, his fear was confirmed. Yoshiki was no where to be found in that room, but the disturbing sight of photos of his friends multiple deaths lying on the ground in a delicate order with blood splattered all over...not just random blood splatters, they were letters written all over them. "**WaNT tO JoIn US?" **was written all over the place, with a singular original paper Sachiko in the middle of the room. Satoshi stammered over towards the doll, falling to his knees, wanting to curse himself.

"Ahh...ah...ahhh..." He couldn't form words at that moment, with his feelings being twisted in every possible direction, unable to comprehend the situation.

"I thought we saved everyone this time...BUT SOMEONE WENT IN THIS TIME TOO!" Satoshi yelled.

Satoshi started gathering the photos of his friends previous deaths, trying to hide them since he just didn't want his friends to see them...but when he reached over towards the Sachiko doll in the middle, he stopped and went cold...he found something that gave his fear more gasoline...making the already huge fire called fear, bigger. He gathered up everything and was leaving the room when he noticed Naomi coming into the room.

"Hey...Satoshi, whats wrong with this room...?" Naomi asked, as she eyed the room nervously.

Satoshi walked past her with his face full of terror, he was becoming delusional, he felt as if the floor was tilting or moving...he wasnt himself. Naomi was going to call him again when she noticed he dropped something, more specifically, a photo that was laying faced down. It was stained with blood.

"Blood?" She said surprised, and turned it over revealing a photo of Yoshiki but with his face blotted out.

"Why would Satoshi have something like this...?"

* * *

{Time when Yoshiki ran out of the room}

Yoshiki ran out of the room his classmates resided in...he ran far enough, finding himself in front of a storage room with its door open.

"Hm? I was expecting Shinozaki to be chasing me..." he said as he looked back at the hall.

"What should I do with this...throw it out?"

"You shouldn't do that, Yoshiki."

Frozen at the sudden realization of whos voice that belonged to, he finally turned around. With wide eyes and mouth agape ready to scream, his mouth was covered by a small hand and forcefully pushed into the storage room.

"_You_ just had to stop them, didn't you? Hehahahahaha!"

Yoshiki was staring at _Sachiko_. Yoshiki just stared unable to say anything, even less he couldn't even move. Sachiko continued her speech.

"Well...They MAY be free from Heavenly Host for now...though they won't be able to leave this school alive either. Huhu!" Sachiko giggle to herself.

"_They won't be able to get out of here alive...? Why is Sachiko here in the first place?" _Yoshiki thought to himself, still unable to move or speak.

"But that would be no fun, would it? Instead of letting them get killed by Yoshie in the hallways of Kisaragi...why don't you come to Heavenly Host with me? And I'll set them free! There's something i've been wanting to try for a while...and I think this is the perfect timing! HAHAHAHAHA!" Sachiko proposed to Yoshiki, setting him down.

Yoshiki frozen in fear, knew he had no options...it was either go in and die, or don't go in and everyone dies... But how would this work with only one person? Yoshiki nots reluctantly to Sachiko accepting her proposal.

"You must be wondering how we'll be able to do this, eh? He hee...I'll do it with you! I'm using a real body just like the time when I killed those three children." She pulls out a charm and hands it out to him.

"Ready?" She says joyfully.

He nods.

"Sachiko, We beg of you."

"Sachiko, We beg of you." They finished.

As they pull the doll apart, at the moment of the rip he also felt as if Yoshiki was ripped like the doll letting out an agonizing scream. The same earth quake he had witnessed over and over again had come to swallow him up into darkness. And as he fell, he heard Sachiko's voice ring in his head as she dissapeared from his sight. eleven words... _Eleven words that would haunt him._

"_**I'll let you feel the pain of all your friends deaths."**_

And with that, his eyelids started closing, and he fell into slumber at the depths of space and time.

He couldn't tell how much time had passed since he passed out...he woke up on the floors of Heavenly host, but this time without his friends. The last words that Sachiko had given him, echoed in his mind.

He decided he should get up, but something wasn't right.

"AAHH!" He tumbled back on the floor in pain...realizing that he stepped on a badly sprained ankle.

* * *

{The next day at Kisaragi High}

Naomi had noticed that today too, Satoshi had been unusually depressed. She decided to go ask him about it. It was just a little over lunch time but there was time to talk before they had to back to class.

"Hey, Satoshi...are you alright? You've been acting unusual these past two days..." Naomi asked.

"I'm fine, Naomi." Satoshi lied.

"Okay...but I can tell something is bothering you, so you can always tell me about it after school if you want." Naomi pressed the issue forward knowing that he can't refuse her when she usually presses issues like these. She walked away, but then she heard a beep coming from Satoshi cell phone. She was still walking away but she could still hear a little bit of what Satoshi said to himself.

"_A text message? Unkown...and a attatchment?"_

Naomi had walked away not knowing the rest of what he said, heading toward her group of friends at her desk.

"I haven't seen Kishinuma since yesterday...I'm a little worried." Seiko said.

"Hmph! He's probably just skipping school or something like usual or just too embarassed and cowardly to face the consequences from what he did yesterday!" Ayumi said ignorantly.

"Ayumi...I actually felt that the charm was wrong too so I kinda-" Naomi was saying before she got cut off.

"GYAAHHH!" Satoshi threw his cellphone to the floor, and ran out of the room. Surprising all his classmates.

"S-Satoshi?!" She yelled confused as to why he had thrown his cell like that and ran out horrified.

Ayumi walked over to the cell to find it still working. She brought it back over to Naomi and Seiko.

"Hey guys it somehow still works..." Ayumi said.

"I want to check what Satoshi was screaming about... A text message?" Naomi says surpised and quotes it.

" 'Kishinuma here is having a great time! Want to see?' is what it says..." Naomi finished.

"Look there, Naomi, there's a video attached." Seiko pointed out.

"Oh! You're right! I'll open it..." She opens the video and gives Ayumi and Seiko enough room to view it...though, it wasn't really about Kishinuma having fun like they thought.

* * *

I realized that when you type out a story that comes out of your mind, it doesn't come out the same...

But this was chapter two~ hope you enjoyed it! :3


	3. Omen

Here's chapter 3~ :D Let me just say...if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes, its probably because i'm writing these like at 3 in the morning still awake all night. XD

I don't know whether I should rate this as T or M since its going to get a lot gorrier and more from here on out...and T says its for 9+ so that wouldnt be good for 9 year olds to read this sort of stuff O_O Other than that, I'm happy that you guys are enjoying the story! The good reviews help me write them too X3

* * *

"Oh! You're right! I'll open it..." She opens the video and gives Ayumi and Seiko enough room to view it. The video starts playing, showing a dark and murky hallway in a school.

"_This place looks familiar..." _Naomi thought as she watched the video. Clogs were going in her mind, turning, turning, turning..._clack._ The mind stopped searching for the memories sealed within, leaving her on the verge of the truth, yet far away. She continued watching.

It showed the hallway with the camera laying on the side of the hallway. In the distance the three could make out a figure struggling to move...

"Kishi...nu...ma...?" Ayumi said surprised and shocked at the sight she was seeing.

Yoshiki was holding onto the walls of the corridor, frantically moving has fast as he could with the injuries he had. The one that caught the most attention out of the gruesome wounds...was that his right leg was completely mutilated, broken, squashed, nothing could really describe it though it wasnt unrecognizable_._ The figure he was trying to get away from was coming into sight holding a big, blunt instrument. A hammer. With his right leg like that and his left sprained, usable, but hard to use, they knew he had no chance of getting away from the approaching danger. As Kishinuma was about to pass the cameras vision, Yoshikazu had caught up to him and hit him on the head with the hammer. _Bam. Crack. Thud. _The hammer came in contact with Yoshiki's head, instantly making him unconscious. He became completely limp, making the three girls think he was dead from that blow to the head. Yoshikazu grabbed Yoshiki's mutilated leg and dragged him back to where they came from.

The video ended...

The three stood there staring at the screen, unable to look away or say anything. Naomi finally decided to exit the video realizing there was more text...

"_Are you sure you still don't want to join us after seeing all the fun we are having with your friend?"_

Naomi stared confused at the text she read...so many questions popping up, unable to find the answers to any of them, but the question that bugged her the most, was about it asking why Satoshi didn't want to join. Ayumi was the first to snap out of their daze and realization on why he hadn't shown up today and was missing last night. Ayumi gently took the phone out of Naomis grasp, closed it, and look back at her two friends with her face showing the emotion of despair.

"I-I'll go give this back..." Ayumi stuttered. She starts walking away with the phone in hand, going to search for Satoshi. Seiko had realized Ayumi was frightened more than they were since she was a little closer to Yoshiki out of the three, and was probably feeling guilty about the argument they had yesterday.

Ayumi found Satoshi and immediately started to question him.

"Mochida...is there something you're hiding from us? I feel as if you know something." Satoshi's eyes widened from the sudden question.

"We saw it...we saw the video that was sent to you...so-!"

"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING." Satoshi outbursted.

Ayumi was left speechless, she had never seen Satoshi like this before, and was overly worried. Tears were forming in her eyes, she just witnessed something that she probably shouldn't have and Satoshi wasn't acting like himself...sadness was clawing at her. Satoshi noticed what he had just done.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi..." Satoshi said. The bell rang for classes to resume again, and Satoshi walked away without another word, leaving the girl in tears.

* * *

"Glk...khl...ckll...guk..." Yoshiki started choking.

"_What's on my neck? Is there something in my mouth...? what's going on...?" _Yoshiki thought to himself, feeling a dragging sensation on his back. He could taste a mixture of soil and blood in his mouth and some sort of rope, wrapped around his neck, digging into his throat.

"GLK...! Kuh! Grghl...glgh...GALGH..." Yoshiki was choking harder than ever, forcing open his eyes. His eyesight was hazy, but he could make out Yoshikazu pulling him across the ground by a rope. He couldnt move his body, or stop the rope from digging deeper and deeper into his neck, stopping air from reaching his throat when he realized there was soil put in his mouth. _Disgusting._

Yoshiki tried spitting out the soil that was put in his mouth, but that only put more stress on his neck when he tried using his muscles. His chest felt like it was going to burst, he couldn't breathe. He was suffocating. But then he heard the sound of something running.

"URGH!" Yoshikazu was pushed over, right in to the hole in the wall, bringing Yoshiki along with him but ended up having the rope getting caught between the floor and the whole, putting so much force on his neck, that it was excrutiating. It burned, it felt like knives were being twisted in the middle of his throat. He could never imagine any pain like the pain he felt at that moment, he could feel his throat being crushed.

"Shit...!" The unknown person said, instantly going down to his knees taking out a knife, cutting the rope. Yoshiki was free from the rope, and he sat up right away spitting out the soil in his mouth and coughing uncontrollably for a few moments.

"Are you ok?" The male asked Yoshiki.

"Sorry about that."

"I-It's ***cough* **alright...thank you, for saving me...um..."

"Kizami. Kizami Yuuya." The male answered.

* * *

Satoshi started walking out of school after class, as he gets up to the gate, a young blonde hair ran up to him.

"Hey...you're Yoshiki's friend, Satoshi, right?" The girl asked.

"Yes." he replied when realizing that this was probably his sister, Miki, that Yoshiki had mentioned before. He could guess what she was going to say.

"I'm Yoshikis sister, Miki, um...I was just wondering if you've seen my brother? He never came back to his apartment last night even after telling me to drop by...I called his work but he hasn't been there either...so..." Miki started explaining.

Satoshi stood there frozen, he couldn't decide on what to say to her. He can't just walk away without saying anything, or just flat out say what's actually going on even when he hasn't told his friends anything yet.

* * *

If you've noticed i've skipped some stuff on yoshiki being in HH, but you'll know what will happen soon enough in flash backs and future chapters~ :3 hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Struggling Against Fate

Chapter 4~~~ :3 and I don't know what to say because I used up all my mind of writing this XD or maybe sleepy time is catching up to me.

* * *

"Ahh...I don't know where he's been. I'm sorry, but I'm sure he's okay!" Satoshi said with sweat, hoping she wouldn't notice his lie. He knew that she deserved to know what has happened to her brother. Especially because she might not ever remember him again if he dies there...he might not even remember him since he has been there in this time.

"That was quite the blatant lie there, Satoshi." Naomi said, coming out of nowhere, along with Ayumi and Morishige.

"Eh...?" Satsohi turned around, surprised by Naomi. The emotion of surprise only lasted so long as anxiety and fear took place as he felt that he had been found out.

"We deserve to know whats going on here, Satoshi. We saw that video on your phone, how Yoshiki got hit on the head with a hammer! What are you trying to pull here by not telling us anything?! It's just making you suspicious!" Naomi yelled at Satoshi.

"Yoshiki was hit with a hammer...? What happened to my brother?!" Miki demanded as she look horrified to the news.

Satoshi knew that he was cornered. He knew that they would somehow find out. He knew he had to tell them. Satoshi looked down in dismay not knowing what he was going to have to do was the right thing.

"Okay...I'll tell you everything, just, meet me back here in an hour. I have to make a quick trip to my house." Satoshi reluctantly said. Everyone nodded to him, even Miki, which he was guessing was going to come too. But before he walked away toward the direction of his house, a sound caught his attention.

_Snap._

Morishige took out his phone and opened it with a sour look on his face.

"What's wrong, Morishige?" Ayumi asked curiously.

"Something's wrong with my phone ever since last night...it would make the sound of taking a photo, and when I go and check, I would find an image of a corpse. Is this someones idea of a joke?! It's _gross, _and it looks way _too real_ from any props i've seen..."

* * *

Yoshiki and Kizami have been travelling for a while, Kizami agreed to help Yoshiki after talking a bit. In the hallway where the laboratory and nurses office was. Kizami stopped in his tracks as he notices something in the distance, while Yoshiki walked a couple more steps before realizing that Kizami stopped.

"What's wrong?" Yoshiki asked.

"Let's go in a different direction." Kizami said as he pulled out a knife, staring at the figure in the distance.

Yoshiki stared at the blade, asking himself how long had Kizami had that. Thinking that he would be at a real disadvantage if the young man ever went insane, deciding to attack Yoshiki. After pushing those thought away, he stared into the same direction as Kizami noticing a student who just looked lost, or searching for something or somebody. He noticed the figure started moving faster and faster into a sprint.

"AaaaaaRRGHhhhhhhghaaAAAA!" The figure yelled inhumanly at them. Kizami readied his blade, and was about to stab the guy charging at him. The guy then leaped onto Kizami pushing him down on the ground and accidently dropping his blade. As Yoshiki watched the horror in a daze, watching the guy...he noticed that that he looked he was trying to bite then snapped out of his thoughts, taking the guy forcefully off of Kizami but into a situation, where the guy pushed Yoshiki down with super human strength, then biting into the bottom side of his neck...taking skin and a chunk of flesh with him, then swallowing it. It took a moment for the pain to kick in a register as he was focused on the kid from taking another part of him. Suddenly he heard Kizami behind the guy.

"Sorry, Fukuroi..." Kizami said in a whisper yet still audiable to Yoshiki. That's when Kizami had taken the chair he took from the nurse's office and hit it on Fukuroi's head, knocking him over. Kizami went after his blade coming back and stabbed the guys neck and twisting the blade around, saying "heh. Kidding." with a crazed smile as he heard his old friend come out with a blood curdling scream that could only last so long while his throat was being cut apart. Kizami had his back facing Yoshiki so, the kid he was running around the cursed school with didn't notice anything off about Kizami. Kizami stood up.

"H-Hey...wasn't that one of the student from your school? He has the same uniform..." Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah." Kizami said.

"C'mon, let's get you fixed up." Kizami suggested, and pointed to the nurses office.

They walked in. Yoshiki had remembered that time when Ayumi and him couldn't save Mayu, and strangely...the atmostphere in the room felt the same as that time. Kizami patched Yoshiki up in silence as they felt awkward after that sudden attack. Suddenly the lights went out. And the lamp at the desk turned on with a journal being wrote in. The two boys moved away from there, being cautious.

"Wait here for a moment." Kizami said as he left Yoshiki behind. A black smoke formed into a shape when Kizami approached the desk. Yoshiki became worried upon realizing that Kizami didn't move away from the smoke, he realized he couldn't move. As Yoshiki was going to help the man who was being enveloped by the black stuff, he heard giggles. Tiny children giggles. Before he knew it, Yoshiki was being grabbed by behind and forcefully being dragged out of the room. He saw the ghost children, pulling him against the floor, like they did for Mayu, only less aggressive. They smacked him on the wall, knocking the breath out of him. He noticed that they weren't trying to kill him, but seclude him and torture him...maybe to death? He didn't know.

At that time, The tiny child, Ryou, was holding up on the wall staring into his eyes. Then a sudden shock could be felt throughout Yoshikis body...he couldn't look away...he kept staring, staring, staring, and staring, until Yoshiki could only look into the abyss of his eyes. Upon looking into the eyes of the child he suddenly felt like he was bursting, ripping...starting from his back. Yoshiki could feel the blood going down every part of him...letting out screams that only made the pain worse. He could feel and see his limbs breaking and ripping apart with every second...this was slow excrutiating torture...he believed that it was real...he might as well have. It was too real. When they were done with him...he simply fell to the ground, looking at the floor with lifeless eyes, and mouth agape. The wall between his sanity and insanity was greatly damaged at that moment.

* * *

Haha, I don't know why I was listening to Kizami creepingly whisper in my ears while writing this.

Most of the time when writing this, I was flailing my arms around like an idiot because it was so creepy ._.


	5. Kizami's Awakening

Chapter 5~~~ :D

I think I'm going to start looking over the other chapters for mistakes and I might add new things to them that I was going to in the first place XD But other than that, Enjoy~

* * *

Satoshi and the others met up at school. His friends waited at the gate at Satoshi's set time, and headed in together with serious expressions. They met inside their classroom, Satoshi figured it would be a good place to tell them since most of the students had already left the school. Without saying anything, Satoshi pulled out a small bag and putting it on the table in front of everyone.

"What's this, Satoshi...?" Naomi asked.

"O-Open it up..." Satoshi said with his voice shaky, and unable to look any of them in the eyes.

"AHH!" Naomi yelped when she opened it up to look at its contents, spilling gruesome photos of their deaths in Heavenly Host Elementary. The others looked at the photos, with a bunch of gasps or small screams filling the room.

"W-What is this...?!" Ayumi said as she started shaking uncontrollably.

"These are the deaths of everyone here, when we all went into Heavenly Host Elementary after doing the charm...I told you...but you wouldn't listen..." Satoshi said, with his voice breaking as he puts his hands on his mouth leaning on the desk, starting to cry, break down.

"I...I remember now!" Naomi realized.

"I had a bad feeling about the charm, and that hallway in the video looked familiar too...I remember being there...in that awful place."

"Eh?" Ayumi said confused by Naomi.

"Bu-But then how are we still alive if we died? This doesn's add up!" Ayumi said, trying to reassure herself.

"I don't know, I just ended up remembering everything when I woke up that morning, after doing the charm to get back." Satoshi tried answering back.

"Hey, Satoshi...who's death was this...?" Morishige asked as he pulled up a picture of organs, hair pieces, bones, and everything else in the human body that had been splatted onto the wall.

"AHHHhhh!" Ayumi suddenly yelled as she saw the image, falling down to her knees holding her head.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...I-I couldn't save you...M-Mayu...!" she whispered over and over again.

"M-Mayu!?" Morishige said, dropping the photo onto the ground.

"Hey...Ayumi...? Are you ok?" Naomi asked as the girl on the floor stopped shaking, stood up and turned around terrified.

"I remember too...we have to save Yoshiki!" Ayumi said desperately.

"We can't...or we shouldn't..." Satoshi said.

"WHY?!" Ayumi yelled confused.

"I think shes trying to pull us back in..." Naomi said.

"I think so too...shes taunting us by torturing our friend, I don't think its a good idea to go back in."

"But-!" Ayumi said trying to catch their attention back.

"I think this enough for today." Satoshi proposed to the group taking no heed to Ayumi's plead to help Yoshiki. The group nodded except for Ayumi who was against the idea of not going back in. Everybody started leaving school with a heavy thoughts on what's going to happen...

* * *

"Oi! Are you okay, Yoshiki?!" Kizami said as he ran up to Yoshiki, helping the kid up.

"K-Kizami...?" Yoshiki replied, knees shaking ready to give out, and teeth clattering. He was frightened. Kizami took Yoshiki's arm and put it around his neck, and holding his other around the younger mans hip, helping him move.

"This place is dangerous...we should move to another location for the time being." Kizami said without waiting for confirmation as he started making his way. And then another earth quake attacked the school. It made them stop and stumble a bit, but it wasn't to heavy. Kizami and Yoshiki made it to the another hallway.

"Was this door here before? Hmph...whatever." Kizami said, pushing open the doors that lead to the outside, connecting to the next building. They kept walking, checking out the place.

"Hey, Yoshiki, want to check out that music room? There's something I want to check out here..." Kizami asked.

"Yeah, sure." Yoshiki replied.

"Heh."

Yoshiki had left Kizami's sight closing the door behind himself.

"OOOIII! KIZAMIIIII!" Kizami heard an old friend call.

It was Kurosaki.

"Where have you been?! I've been searching everywhere for you!"

"Ahh...nowhere really." a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey, what's so funny? Don't you know that all our friends have been dying!?" Kurosaki said.

Yoshiki was going to open the door back into the hallway Kizami was in, but stopped as he listened in on the conversation between the two.

"Yeah...I know. I know because they weren't killed by the school, but by me." Kizami laughed taking out his knife.

"Heh? GACK...!" Kizami stabbed his friend pushing him over leaving him to bleed out.

"Heyy~ You saw that didn't you...Yoshiki?" Kizami said with a loud voice, turning around into the direction of the blonde. Yoshiki closed the door immediately, panicked. Walking as fast as he could into the room since he was unable to run. Looking around the room, searching for something to fight back with since he knew he couldn't get away from the older man. Suddenly the door was open, and Kizami bolted in, charging after Yoshiki. Yoshiki noticed something on one of the desks.

"_A crowbar?"_ He thought to himself as he started making his way over, through the his foggy eyes. He caught up to it, putting his arm out desperately trying to grab it, then I just dissapeared out of thin air.

"_I'm hallucinating now?! NOW of all times?!" _as Yoshiki snapped out of his shock, Kizami caught him from behind, pushing him to the ground onto his back. Kizami forcefully tried to bring the knife down into Yoshiki with a crazed smile, but Yoshiki stopped him, but stuggled to do so as the blade came closer and closer towards his chest. At the last moment Yoshiki used a spurt of strength to push Kizami off. Yoshiki started moving as quickly as he could, terrified thinking of what could've happened. He noticed Kizami walking behind him saying something out of the blue.

"_**You're no rabbit, but I wouldn't mind chasing you around."**_ Kizami laughed out.

Yoshiki could sense the danger he was in, he made it to the stairs. He tried moving as fast as he could, but ended up losing his footing a long the way, toppling down, losing conciousness along the way.

* * *

_Slap slap._

"Not waking up, huh?" Kizami said.

"Oooh? I wonder if...THIS WILL WAKE HIM UP!" Kizami stabbed yoshiki on the side with his knife. It put pain all over Yoshiki's nerves, immediately waking him up to pain.

"There you go! HAHAHAHA! I was getting bored, when you were laying there in your beauty sleep!" Kizami said, laughing as he said every word. He started twisting the blade around, pushing it farther into Yoshiki's flesh, causing the poor kid to scream like no tomorrow.

"Hahaha! Does it hurt? I bet it's painful! He hahahaha!" Kizami tormented.

_Smack. Thud._

After a couple of seconds, Yoshiki realized that Kizami had been hit on the head with a hammer and was being dragged away. It took him a bit for that to register since all his mind was thinking about was the pain in his side that he felt everywhere in the body, it felt like he was being stabbed for hours. From the pain, Yoshiki slipped into unconciousness once more...

"**_Does it hurt? Do you want to go home?_**" A voice said.

"**_I'll take you back, just give me your paper...I'll end your misery._**"

Yoshiki slowly and weakly opened his eyes, seeing a small figure, and another figure approaching. His hand started over towards his pocket taking out his paper piece, lifting it up in the air. He wasn't doing that. He felt as if something else was moving him, he wasn't himself.

* * *

"Hm hm hmn~, Kizan de Kizan de ore wa Kizami~(muscical note~)" -Should be Kizami's theme song XD

Played a chaper of 2U and now I realize how much of an obsession this guy has to niku/meat XDDD


	6. Becoming Turbid

Heres chapter 6~! :3 Thank you so much you guys for the reviews! I'll try to keep on writing~ I think after I finish the story I'm going to go back into the other chapters and edit them, giving the full story since I sort of cut it with my lack of wanting to write because of lazyness. And spelling/grammar mistakes too of course XD

* * *

"Tch. I can only have so much power in this world..."

"_Hmm? Who's talking? Where am I...?" _Yoshiki thought to himself. Waking up with hazy vision, and a nasty feeling throughout his entire body.

"Ahh...Waking up, Yoshiki?" Someone said, Yoshiki opened his eyes all the way looking into the direction of the voice.

…...?

"AHHH!" Yoshiki screamed. Freaking out at the face he saw the same guy that had been struck on the head, but...was different in appearance.

"Hey, Sachiko, can I start now?" Kizami asked in a displeased voice.

"Yeah, just do it slowly."

Kizami pulled on Yoshikis shirt pulling him towards him, also making Yoshiki cower in pain.

"I'm going to mess you up. Hu...Hehahahahaha!" Kizami laughed in Yoshiki's face, then letting go of his shirt, dropping him down to the floor hard on his head.

Kizami took out his knife, pulling up Yoshikis shirt and placing the tip ontop of yoshikis stomach. Yoshiki shivered to the cold feeling of the blade, and shaking in fear, knowing what's going to come next. Kizami pulled up his knife, and forecefully put it inside Yoshiki's stomach. When Yoshiki was about to scream from pain, Kizami had put his hand over his mouth, thus stopping the poor guy from screaming. The feeling of having the foreign object penetrate his body, feeling pain all throughout his body, feeling the object move around and come out. Repeating the pattern a couple of times before Kizami got bored, being unable to hear the kids scream. Yoshiki was in pain, more than he could ever imagine in a lifetime. He wasn't even given the bliss of passing out in the middle of this, he stayed awake and fully aware of his body and what was happening. Kizami moved up higher, higher towards his face.

"Next, You're left eye." Kizami said in an amused voice with a crazed smile across his face as he was about to bring the knife down upon Yoshiki's eye.

* * *

"Hey...Satoshi? Do you have any idea how Yoshiki got back into Heavenly Host?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know...I wonder if the charm was actually completed, and Yoshiki ripped the paper apart trying to throw it away, but ended up going alone or something...But I don't think something like that is possible..."

"It is." Ayumi quickly said.

"Eh?" Satoshi said confused.

"I remember one of the times we were at Heavenly Host, Kishinuma and me found a girl named Azusa...she came here by a contract to see her friends, since she ran away from the failed Sachiko charm...though I may be wrong, and my memory isn't cooperating that well with me from those times..." Ayumi explained.

"That may be the case-" Satoshi said as he heard a faint scream come from the from the school.

"AAHHHHaaaAAAghhHHHHHH!"

"Just now...wasn't that Yoshiki's voice?!" Naomi said.

"I know we should be happy he's here...but there's something wrong...!" Satoshi replied running back towards the school. Some of the others had already left, but Satoshi, Naomi, Ayumi and Miki stayed back to ask some questions. Those four ran towards the school, to be beside their friend.

* * *

"Ahh...He has a nice tongue. Fufufu!" Sachiko said as she held up Yoshikis tongue, holding an eye in the other.

"Hey! Kizami! Stop playing for now, his friends are coming now that you let him scream."

"Yes. Yes." Kizami said, as he moved off of the Yoshiki who was choking on his own blood, and convulsing on the ground as he was holding onto the his last spark of life.

* * *

Satoshi and the others were running frantically into the school, running as if they were running for their lives. Satoshi told the others that the most likely place that Yoshiki would be, was in their classroom. They all agreed to go into the classroom, opening the door to a gruesome sight. They stood their shocked for a moment, thinking he was dead until yoshiki moved his head.

"A...yu...-" Yoshiki was unable to say anything thing, he tried to form words but they would be drowned away by blood flowing down his throat, choking him further. He moved his head over towards his friends, revealing his missing left eye.

"KYAAAHHH!" Ayumi screamed at the sight of her friends missing left eye. Miki immediately ran over to her brother holding his hand in hers.

"Yo-Yoshiki! Don't die!" she yelled at her brother, tears forming in her eyes, holding his hands as if it was his last breath. Miki put her mouth to her brothers, shocking the others standing just outside the door. They thought that she was kissing him, but she sucked up the blood in his mouth and spitting it out in the ground next to them, repeating it a couple of times. She noticed something.

"H-He's...Yoshiki is missing his...t-tongue..." She said, terrified at the serious injury that wasn't apparent.

"Somebody! CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Miki cried out loud, pleading.

"I-I'll call them! I'll be outside, alright?!" Naomi said, while the others nodded at her as she ran out with her phone.

* * *

Naomi was outside, dialing her phone to 119. As the phone was ringing she heard some foots steps behind her, turning around to Kizami holding a pipe throwing it down upon her. Naomi dodged but looked at his appearance and started screaming.

"119, What is your problem? …? Hello? Hello?!" The person on the phone yelled, then the lady on the phone started hearing screaming and other noises that made her call ambulances and police.

"NOOOO! LET ME GO!" Naomi yelled at him as he had grabbed her from behind. As she struggled , she kicked him in the crotch thus making him double over in pain.

"_How is that possible...?! How can a person be half anatomical model?! Don't tell me...he's the one that did that to Kishinuma...?"_ Naomi realized, sprinting inside the school once more leaving her phone behind, racing back to tell Satoshi what just happened.

* * *

"SATOSHIII!" Naomi yelled.

"Ah! Naomi? You're covered in sweat what happened?!" Satsohi replied back.

"A-A-A-A man attacked me! I think he was the one who did this to Yoshiki!" Naomi said to Satoshi. Satoshi froze for a moment as he saw a man behind her with a pipe over his head, ready the swing downwards. He pushed Naomi over blocking the pipe with his hands. Satoshi finally had a good look at the man, he remembered something that Yuka had said one day, about a tall guy with dark hair slightly purple, who had a jacket over his left shoulder...but he was a little different in appearance with one side, completely showing his flesh, like an anatomical model.

Kizami pushed down more, making Satoshi studder backwards towards the wall, and then letting go of the pipe letting it fall, and then punching Satoshi in the stomach, making him crounch down on the floor in pain.

"Mochida!" Ayumi yelled from inside the classroom.

"Mochida? Ohhh...I get it now. Hahahhahaha!" Kizami laughed.

"W-What's so funny...?" Satoshi said.

"Oh, I just remembered that you are the fake brother that Yuka mentioned." Kizami said.

"What?! Oh yeah...I remember now...You TRIED TO KILL YUKA! and calling her your sister...! that's just sick!" Satoshi said angrily. Kizami put his foot on Satoshi's stomach adding unwanted pressure, making it hurt more.

"Shut up...you're annoying." Kizami said kicking Satoshi once more, making sure he couldn't get up for a while. Kizami picked up the pipe and started walking over towards Naomi with a wide grin before he heard sirens.

"Ah...shit." Kizami said, dropping the pipe and running away. Naomi took this chance to get outside and direct the paramedics to Yoshiki and was ended up being interogated by the police since they were called too because of the screams the lady heard on the phone.

* * *

I hope you guys are looking for the next chapter~! Thanks for reading so far! :3


	7. Torture

Uwaaah~! It took me forever to finally pull myself to the computer and write this. I'm sorry~! ;_;  
I got hooked on some games, and had school to worry about other than my laziness...but I got this chapter up! One more thing! After I finish the story, I'm going to go back to the other chapters and remake them since I didn't really give out the whole story. So yeah! Enjoy~

* * *

Darkness enveloped his sight, slipping into unconciousness, cutting off sound and any feeling he had.

Beep.

Beep.

"What...is that noise...?"

beep.

Beep.

Yoshiki felt a sudden sharp pain on his stomach, making him flinch and attempt to open his eyes and sit upwards causing more pain closing his eyes immediately, realizing that something was holding him down.

"What? He's waking up! Hurry grab the anesthetics, we need to put him back to sleep!"

"Huh? They're...putting me to sleep? Why?" Yoshiki thought, after hearing a womans voice.

All he could hear were the many sounds of feet scrambling around the room, with some people yelling at each other about something. He couldn't understand what was going on, he felt needles being replaced with new ones on his arm. He felt nothing happen, and soon afterwards, he finally mustered up the strength to open his eyes. He opened them, with light blasting into his sight blinding him, it calmed down and showed a darker kind of room. He couldn't make out anything from it being blurry. The first thing he really recognized was a couple of silhouettes of people. Who were they?

"Oh no...he's awake! Why won't the medecin work?!"

…...

"Should we stop t-"

Yoshikis hearing went on and off, only making small phrases pass into his unknowing brain. His sight cleared up and widened his eyes in horror of what he was seeing, hoping it to be a dream.

* * *

His eye sight darkened unnaturally but thought nothing of it. He then realized where he was. He wanted to get up and run away as he found out that he was in the torture room in heavenly host, noticing Kizami hovering over his stomach with some tools.

"Ah, awake there, Yoshiki." Kizami said with a smirk.

Yoshiki started trying really hard to set himself free as he started getting more and more worried about what was going to happen to him, but whenever he tried to get back up, an unknown force would hold him down to the table. As he was too focused on trying to set himself free, Kizami had struck a foreign object into his body that had already been cut open. Yoshiki arched his back in pain and screamed as all he could think about was the pain, the feeling of having objects inserted in him, moved around, cut, and sewn. He wanted to sleep, he didn't want to feel pain, but something was keeping him from that wish, taunting him by putting it in front of him, and as he reaches for it, the one holding it takes it away over, and over again. Repeating the pattern, putting down Yoshikis mental strength.

* * *

"What is happening?!"

"We need to put him to sleep!"

"Doctor, the pain killers aren't working."

"Are we going to continue the operation like this?!"

"We have to continue, or else he'll die."

"But that's crazy! We're torturing the poor kid."

"He'll make it through, somehow his vitals have stayed balanced."

"Come on help me hold him down!"

Doctors and Nurses kept barking at each other to keep going at the operation, to keep him alive. Screams filled the room, and confusion and panic was setting in on some of them as they didn't know what to do for Yoshiki. Then things started getting worse, his vitals suddenly started dropping, none the medicine was working, and the operation was becoming impossible because he wouldn't stop convulsing, moving.

"He's not going to make it!"

* * *

Yoshiki was sweating, and his throat burned as he tried to bring in more air. The pain was too much. He looked back at Kizami and his stomach, the sight would have churned it if it were still there. Yoshikis sight was getting more and more hazy, watching as the mans face as distorting in a hellish way, and so were the sounds around him.

"Having fun there, Yoshiki-kyun~?" Kizami said in a wicked and teasing way smirking at the sight, holding up yoshiki's entrails.

"D-Don't...call me...that..." Yoshiki said disgusted.

"oh ho." Kizami replied satisfied with him.

Kizami then took then entrails that he had cut out of his abdomen and placed it on Yoshikis face as he struggled to breath as it covered his face and some got in his mouth. He wanted to throw up, he wanted to die. But his life wouldn't come to an end, it endlessly kept going, not stopping, not even for a moment, for Yoshiki to have some relief. Suddenly a flash of light occurred and he heard something.

"Doctor! I'll get the paddles! We need to get his pulse back!"

That sound was quick, and Yoshiki noticed it, asking questions about his situation.

"Hey, It hurts right?" A females voice asks.

Yoshiki couldn't speak or move through the pain but the young lady knew his answer. She said something else but Yoshiki slipped back into unconciousness.

* * *

Finished...well I hope you look forward to the next chapter~! Hope this wasn't confusing and I kinda flubbed it since I was lazy with a lot of details...


End file.
